The field of this disclosure relates generally to systems for applying fluid to agricultural fields and, more particularly, to systems and methods for determining and visually depicting a spray band length relative to a seed or plant.
In the agricultural industry, agricultural fluids are commonly applied to fields for a variety of reasons. For example, plants and plant precursors (e.g., seeds) are often sprayed with an agricultural fluid at the time of planting to enhance germination and early development. Agricultural fluids include, without limitation, spray fertilizers, pesticides, insecticides, fungicides, growth promoter, and/or growth regulator.
Typically, systems for applying fluid to fields include a manifold, e.g., a boom, and a plurality of nozzle assemblies that receive the fluid from the manifold for applying to the field. In at least some known systems, the fluid is delivered to the manifold through an inlet located between opposed ends of the manifold. The fluid travels longitudinally through the manifold from the inlet toward the opposed ends. As the fluid flows towards the opposed ends, a portion of the fluid is directed out of the manifold towards the nozzle assemblies for application to the fields. Typical systems for applying fluid to fields do not provide a system or method for determining a spray band length and distance relative to a seed or plant based on information supplied, at least in part, from an operator. Typical systems further do not display a spray band length and distance relative to a seed or plant visually to the operator.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that determines a spray band length for a seed planting and agricultural spraying system. Moreover, the system should facilitate conveyance of this information to an operator of the seed planting and agricultural spraying system.